<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the love we found eventually by Freya_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950857">the love we found eventually</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Lee/pseuds/Freya_Lee'>Freya_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Luna Lovegood, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Lee/pseuds/Freya_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is post wizarding war and Luna Lovegood is homeless. After her father was assassinated in her 7th year of Hogwarts, she found asylum in the dark walls of Hogwarts but after her quick graduation, she is left with no choice but to move in with the Weasleys.<br/>Every week Luna must go to therapy like all of her other friends to cope with the war, where she meets Blaise Zabini, renown best friend of her old bully Draco Malfoy.<br/>Its hard to heal open wounds with Blaise in her life, but can they help each other slowly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Weasleys had such a lovely home. It was always filled with noise and the smell of sizzling bacon or fire crackling in the fireplace. Yes, grief filled everyone. It had only been 4 months after the war had ended and it was still unusual not seeing Fred and George sitting in the living room together. Hermione had been living here too after obliviating her parents and I think dating Ron was a big positive to her living situation. Harry went back to live in the Dursleys on his own but Ron, Hermione and I check up on him every few days. And then there is Ginny. We dated in the last few months of Hogwarts when Snape was in control, we found comfort in each other and we helped each other not give up on the infamous trio. Not to mention she is very beautiful. But after the death of my father and her brother Fred, we just couldn't  communicate anymore and decided to quietly cut ties.<br/>
As I lay there watching my paper butterflies I crafted fluttering around my room, a knock came at the door, the face I saw peering through surprised me to say the least. Ginny's freckled face shone against the afternoon sun. She shuffled into the room slightly, "The afternoon mail has arrived." Her voice was slightly awkward as she held out the envelope towards me. I swiftly crept off the bed and pulled my long blonde hair out of my eyes, "Is it anything important do you think?" I rarely felt awkward in these types of situations because I knew deep down she was still my beautiful friend who would be there for me and vice versa. When I had to reject Neville Longbottom for the third time in two years I would just smile and shake my head then walk away to carry on with my daily wanderings.<br/>
"I'm not sure, I recognize the Hogwarts crest on one, Ron and I received a letter from them this morning,  something about self-help sessions. Pile of bullshit if you ask me." Her eyes were slightly glazed with a cold stare, she never really liked Hogwarts after everything. I on the other hand held onto the beauty of those grounds and the friends I met there throughout the years.<br/>
" Well thankyou for bringing it to me I love our rare little talks." I gave her a sincere smile and secretly wished she'd stay the afternoon in the room with me, but she twitched her lips up slightly then left, shutting the crooked wooden door behind her.<br/>
I decided to sit across my desk leaning myself against the window ledge, I no longer received letters from my old friends from Hogwarts who I shared my Gryffindor bedroom with. I suppose they just wanted to move on with their lives as quickly and as swiftly as possible. I've always been used to having a small group of friends anyway. I ripped the envelope open and read the beautifully written letter which I would definitely stick later in my scrap book. The letter read:<br/>
'Dear Luna Lovegood,<br/>
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has invited you to attend a weekly self-help session with six other students of random impartial choosing in order to support your mental wellbeing<br/>
after this tragic wizarding war. We would be honored if you would attend the first session on march 13th Thursday. Of course, we are still sending our condolences to you and the Weasley family and<br/>
hope you are doing well.</p><p>Curiosity engulfed me when I thought about who would be in my group and for the next two days leading up to the event, that was all I could think about.</p><p>On Thursday morning I sat on the dinner table quietly eating my poached eggs along with Ron and Hermione. Thursday was one of the days where we went to visit Harry, I looked at them both who seemed to be avoiding each other eyes, well, Hermione to be exact. "Is everything okay between you two?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Hermione instantly blushed eyes wide looking at me "Yes, everything is fine! Why wouldn't it be?" I noticed Ron smirking at her flustered face and decided to stop enquiring immediately. I cleared my throat. "Tell Harry I will pop in to visit him this afternoon after my trip to Hogwarts, I'm sure he'll be interested to find out who is in my group anyway." <br/> Ron replied after downing his pint of orange juice, "Course, I ended up being with Crabbe which drove me up the wall. That git wouldn't stop talking about himself and how he fought hard to survive. Pretty sure he cowered in a corner the whole time." Ron had been raging about his therapy session with Crabbe since he came back yesterday.<br/>"Well at least these sessions will help you release your pent up anger on Crabbe rather than Crookshanks when he sheds all over your clothes." Hermione choked on her cereal and stifled an even bigger giggle. I would defend Crookshanks to the grave and when I eventually move out into my own little cottage somewhere, I will have a dozen cats to keep me company.<br/>Hermione's gaze turned serious, "Is there anyone you wouldn't want to be in your group?" It was a good question which I hadn't really thought of these past two days. And honestly, apart from the few nameless bullies from 5th year, I didn't really care who was in my group. "No. As long as they are respectful, I don't hold grudges for anyone from school, even the infamous Draco."<br/>Ron's mouth was slightly agape, "I wish I was as forgiving as you Luna." I smiled lightly and got up taking my empty plate to the sink. "Me too." <br/>And with that I disparated out of the Weasley's abode straight into the entrance of Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember when I joined the DA in my 5th year, it felt more of a club than a political rebellion. We would all eat together in the room of requirement in-between Harry's lessons, letting our Patronus' run wild through the walls and ceilings. One lunchbreak, I was eating my jam and cream sandwiches next to Ginny and Harry, watching Ron and Hermione bicker about something that had irritated them that day, and I felt so happy because I had all these friends with such kind hearts. We were young and naïve about the next years to come because what could go wrong to a bunch of 15 year olds? Even as I watched Sirius Black fade into the next life, I still felt secure that that would be the only death, the only loss.</p><p>That was what I felt like confessing to the small group surrounding me in the old potions classroom but I knew better than discussing my troubles with a bunch of 'friends'. Professor McGonagall sat at the center of the semi circled table which was held by beautifully carved spruce pillars. She had a smile on her face that I barely saw 2 years ago, even after so much heart ache her smile was sincere. I envied the emotion surrounding her smile, mine was for more decorative purposes. There were indeed six of us, three on each side of the table facing the headmistress. I sat next to Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones and opposite me was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott. I can't say I was surprised at the layout, professor knew we were quite familiar with each other and I think she thought it would be better if we each had an ally of sort. Just to help the conversation flow I suppose. <br/>I would look at each of them a few times just to get a feel of the atmosphere on this cold crisp morning. Susan was always a timid girl but who knew when asked about her feelings she was the one to say the most out of all 6 of us. Neville still stuttered a lot but I could tell the war had changed him to become a braver guy and didn't hesitate to give Blaise and Theodore the look of contempt Harry would use to give Draco at any given chance. Hannah I had never spoken to but I remember she was a friend of Cedric Diggory's and she had to skip lessons for a whole term to mourn him. She also didn't speak. It had only been 15 minutes our of the 45 we had to unload our troubles onto the headmistress and only Neville and Susan had spoken at their own inclination to. Blaise and Theodore were quiet and as watchful as I was, maybe because they knew nobody liked them or because they were also not interested in this self help course. I was always one to listen rather than speak but I do remember how every Slytherin boy was not afraid to speak his mind. The superiority complex ingrained in them I suppose.<br/>   Professor McGonagall summoned with her wand a plateful of shortbread biscuits along with six steamy cups of tea. "My goal today is to make sure everybody tells us something about their life, whether it be your favorite color or how you are feeling today as Neville and Susan have already mentioned. I'd hope for the latter since we are not total strangers. Theodore Nott, how have you been these past few months my boy?" Theodore ate a shortbread and took a sip of his tea before answering reluctantly, "The same as I have been for 18 years, fine." He gave a cheeky smile and went for another shortbread. He was indeed the most happy out of us. Professor continued with Theodore as if we weren't in the room with them, "And your parents and sister, I assume they are doing well too? The countryside is always a lovey place to live." She gave an even bigger smile.<br/>"Oh yes, especially living so close to the Weasleys you can always hear their racket from miles away." His smile turned more grim as if the Weasleys were a plague on his land. How rude of him. But before I could defend my new family Blaise lifted his head towards Theodore, "That's enough Theodore, we didn't agree to come here for you to bitch." It was weird hearing his voice after all these years, the last time I had heard him speak, to me in fact, was when he was walking past me in the corridor minding his own business, but when he was close enough he stated plainly ,"Your trainers are at the womping willow, best get a new pair." I could tell it wasn't out of malice because people knew I had been looking for my pink trainers. The chase was fun but I think he noticed that I was getting bored of it when I entered the great hall with my uncomfortable pumps on on the third day.<br/>I watched him and Theodore carefully wandering if there would be a defensive reply but he just reached for his tea again and took a long slow sip. I saw professor McGonagall give Blaise a look of gratitude and went on to ask Hannah Abbott the same question. She answered in the same manner as Neville, "Things are getting better but I wouldn't mind having my mother back in all honesty." Her tone said it all about how she felt these past few months, and I couldn't blame her, the loss of her mother turned into anger and revenge whereas the death of my father Xenophilius Lovegood, broke my soul in half, silently and slowly.<br/>The light cough jumped me out of my gaze and I looked to see everyone looking at me, waiting for the same reply. "I've always loved frosty mornings, so I am feeling just fine." I gave a bright smile and suddenly didn't know what to do with my hands that were starting to sweat in my lap so I reached for a shortbread and started to nibble. It was no secret that I was awkward to talk to. But i didn't mean to do so, I just always wanted to say something interesting, like my father.<br/>Professor carried on, "How is it at the Weasley's? I hope it is not too crowded in that house now. What with Hermione staying there too." I looked up to see Theodore's mouth open slightly as he didn't realize I was living in the Weasley's while he bitched about them. I chuckled lightly looking at my hands, "Its a lovely home which would never be too crowded for me. I've always wanted to live with my friends after Hogwarts anyway." At this point Theodore had gone bright red with embarrassment and everyone except  the professor and Blaise had a smug smirk looking at Theodore. <br/>Professor McGonagall proceeded to talk about what this therapy course will look like including  various activities and trips away together. I couldn't deny the excitement building up within me that I might have a new little adventure with these people to enjoy in this sad and mundane chapter of my life. Perhaps this would help me focus less on Ginny also, as living in the house 24/7 post-breakup wasn't getting any easier. <br/>"On top of these exercises as a group I have divided you into pairs which I have written down here" McGonagall held out a parchment of paper. I leaned over to see my name next to Blaise's, I looked to him and he was staring at me leaning back slightly in his chair. It slightly caught me off guard as he managed to avoid my eyes majority of the session.  He didn't smile, just nodded his head as if he was satisfied with his partner which I actually appreciated as I only ever recall Harry, Neville or Ginny willing to team up with me in school. I didn't dare look too long at Blaise for fear he might get angry like most Slytherins did if you lingered around them for too long. I had to keep reminding myself that your Hogwarts house didn't define you, especially after you graduate, but what can I say? I am a proud Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could knock on the door to the Dursley's, the door swung open to see Ron there with a chicken leg in his mouth. "Still here?" I asked walking into the nice little house pulling my shoes and coat off. Ron and I walked into the living room to see Harry and Hermione laughing amongst  a massive bucket of crispy chicken. I've always had a fascination for muggle food. " I think we are gonna sleep over tonight, George might come over soon with some drinks, god knows he needs a night of fun." I collapsed onto the carpet next to Harry and dug into a chicken wing. "So, how was the therapy session, who is in your group?" Harry asked me. I could tell all three of them had been waiting to find out who I was going to spend at least a year with. I listed through them and they stayed silent, nodding, until I mentioned the two Slytherins. "Two?" Ron and Harry asked unanimously. I nodded enjoying my chicken, "They did certainly make the session more interesting. I'm also partners with Blaise, what that will entail I don't know."<br/>Ron was absolutely seething. "That's fucking shit. Why couldn't she pair you up with Susan or Neville? They have no consideration on how we actually feel. They just want to force the houses together again." I couldn't disagree with what Ron was saying.<br/>Hermione interrupted his rant, "Are you okay with this Luna? Because you know you can talk to McGonagall about this, I'm sure she'd understand." <br/>To be honest, out of everyone in my group I didn't mind it being Blaise. Neville was still really awkward around me which made me feel uncomfortable, Hannah and Theodore were quite aggressive and loud, I suppose Susan would be a nice partner but something was just interesting about Blaise. He was always known as 'one of Draco's mates.' Not as Blaise Zabini. I think he knew that too.<br/>I shrugged my shoulders lightly analyzing my chicken as if it was some sort of puzzle, "How bad can it be. Blaise and Theodore are the least of my problems in my life right now." <br/>"Luna they bullied you, for over a year. You were imprisoned by the Malfoys for weeks. Blaise and Theodore Nott are guilty by association." Ron said matter of factly. Harry remaining silent like Hermione meant they were mentally weighing up how bad the situation actually was for me. Even though I was only a year younger than them, they treated me like the younger sister in these types of situations. However Harry and I had more of an emotional attachment to each other seen as we were both orphans. <br/>"We won the war. They would be foolish to try anything on you. Plus, we don't know how mentally damaged they are themselves. Bullying Luna might seem like old news."<br/>A flare of irritation sparked within me at Hermione's comment, "No one is going to bully me because if they did I would hex them so all of their teeth would fall out." I loved Hermione but she had the tendency to view me as the same 5th year known as Loony Lovegood. "Going to Hogwarts is giving me some type of normality, I don't care who I have to spend that time with." We all sat there in silence not knowing how to move the conversation along, I was always good at that when Hermione and Ron would start bickering. Thankfully there was another knock at the door and when  Hermione and Ron both went to get it, Harry spoke quietly, "Its your decision. Just be careful." I nodded and smiled at him, I knew from the look on Blaise's face today he wasn't looking for trouble. He was simply there. <br/>George did in fact arrive with a crate of alcohol and a ghost of a smirk etched on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>